


亲鬼快车

by Nitsua



Series: 车子 [2]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua





	亲鬼快车

鬼王x酒保

01

“小哥哥，约炮吗？”李汶翰披着大衣，走到胡春杨面前，故意挑了挑眉头。他是只鬼，可以在人间四处玩耍可以成人形的鬼王。

胡春杨刚调好一杯酒，往李汶翰面前推了推，“要我？那……”假装是很不好意思的低头，“那就恭敬不如从命了。”

李汶翰笑了笑，果然，还是个看颜的。要不是老子这张英俊帅气，风流倜傥……（此处一路狂吹Nw+字）的脸，在这还真不好混。看来今日份的阳气够够的了。

他来人间这一趟，就是来吸聚阳气的。女子太阴，只能找男子，不过这一趟……似乎找了个小傻瓜。

“现在走吗？小哥哥？”

他这一声尾调上扬，让胡春杨不禁晃了神，“啊？好……好啊。”

这酒吧一直如此，大不了回来再给老板打个报告就好了。

“那……走吧。”

02

胡春杨前脚刚进酒店就被李汶翰狠狠地按到了墙上，不容丝毫挣扎。

“唔……”

胡春杨头抵在酒店房间有些凹凸不平的墙上，手不安的抓着李汶翰的衣领,支撑自己不滑下去。

"先去洗个澡。”

李汶翰把人拉进卫生间,三下五除二地把胡春杨身上的制服扒了个一干二净。

把人推到花洒下面,把水打开,水倾刻间把胡春杨浇湿了个遍。

李汶翰把衣服也脱了下来,留了条底裤就走了进  
去,扣着胡春杨的脖子又吻了上去。

小舌在口腔中扫荡,就连胡春杨舌下的软肉都没有放过。

李汶翰模仿着交合的动作,一下又一下的在胡春杨口中来回，一下子,胡春杨便硬了。

李汶翰把胡春杨转了个身,背外着自己。

“乖,放松。”

悠悠的语调滑入胡春杨的耳朵,令他不由得有些神魂迷乱。

内裤在一瞬间被人脱离,落在了脚边。

李汶翰空出一只手,一点一点挤入那紧闭着的小口，啧，真紧。

那小口咬人的紧,明明还不适应,却硬是要含着那指头不放。

李汶翰把手指取出来的时候,那小口还是不舍得  
含着,百般挽留。

“这么不想我出来?”李汶翰在胡春杨耳边呢喃，气呼在耳边，痒的很。

另一只手捏上胡春杨胸前的红豆,反复揉捏,那  
柔软的肉粒,哪里经得住这般对待,几下子就红  
肿了起来。

"唔…嗯…”

胡春杨身子本就有些敏感,一下子就胀得厉害。

李汶翰盯着胡春杨这般,嘴角勾了勾。

手又塞了进去,两根手指还是有些困难,那软肉  
含着手指,卖力地讨好着那手指的主人。

胡春杨整个人都在轻轻颤料着,感觉身子在不断下沉。手按在墙体上,许是因为有水,导致压根没有办法扶稳。

“呃……”

胡春杨整个头随着第二指的进去向后仰去，整个人都反弓了起来。

李汶翰把人又向墙上压了压，一手捧着胡春杨的头，又狠狠的吻了上去。

这次的吻通先前的那次极为不同，带着明显的侵略意识。不容一分一毫的拒绝。胡春杨被迫昂头接纳了这一切，气息完全只能随着李汶翰走。

李汶翰把手抽了出来，在水中冲洗了会又塞了进去，这次通过的更为顺畅。

那压迫感是越来越强。

“想要了吗？”李汶翰含着胡春杨的耳垂，含糊着。语调上扬带着几分挑逗的意味。

胡春杨的前端已有些白浊溢出。李汶翰瞧着，半跪下去，含住了胡春杨的……

手依旧在里面不断开拓疆域。

胡春杨下身前面后面都被伺候着，一下子就有点要撑不住的意思。

可偏偏李汶翰就是不肯，小舌堵上胡春杨的马眼，手还在不断撸动着。

随着李汶翰的几次深喉之后，胡春杨才得以发泄。

李汶翰尽数含住，全数都咽入了喉中。

胡春杨整个人都有些发软。

03

李汶翰搂住胡春杨，一把把人扛起来，大步走出了卫生间。

“你想吃冰棒吗？”

他是只鬼，自然是冰凉的。

胡春杨昂起头，咬着李汶翰的内裤边，搜了下去。手抚上李汶翰的炽热。

“就这么迫不及待？”

李汶翰站在床边，看着胡春杨跪坐在床边，扶着自己的物什。

“唔……”

胡春杨埋下头，嘴巴含住龟头，继续努力的往深去咽着。那东西大的可怕，才含住鬼头，胡春杨的嘴边被塞的满满当当的了。

李汶翰被温软的口腔包裹着，小舌还不时舔过柱身。顿时全身酥麻，那物什竟涨到了一个大得可怕的地步，着实吓人。

胡春杨一边吞咽着物什，一边用手给自己继续做着扩张。许是因为之前李汶翰帮过，扩张起来极为顺利。不多时，那粉红的穴口就已经淫水横流。

“想要吗？”李汶翰俯身。

“想……”胡春杨含糊不清地回答。

李汶翰笑了笑，抬手把人推倒在大床上，再等胡春杨反应，便欺身上前。

手握住胡春杨的足尖，用还带着滑腻的手反复的揉搓着。这动作，令胡春杨魂都要升天了，全身只剩下了麻之外，也就只有渴求的欲望了。

胡春杨往李汶翰那想靠近一些，却被人压在了床上，只得不住的难耐喘息。

李汶翰将物什抵在小口外，就怎么也不进去。一点一点的在胡春杨外面游走。

“快……点……”

胡春杨是有些等不及了，奋力起身，就把巨物给吃了进去，直接坐在了李汶翰的身上。

一瞬间的进入，再加上体重的分量，让胡春杨直接把李汶翰吃到了一个极深的位置。

胡春杨似满足的仰了仰头，把最为脆弱的脖颈完全彻底的暴露在李汶翰面前。

李汶翰喟叹，半昂起身子，就吻上了胡春杨的喉结。

“自己动，反正你也这么迫不及待了。”

李汶翰亲完胡春杨又躺了回去，看着胡春杨低头，慢慢抬起臀部又坐下。

胡春杨压根没什么力，之前把李汶翰压倒算是把力都用的所剩无几了。努力做起，也是出于欲望本能而已。不多时，便趴倒在李汶翰腿上。

但他没有满足，身体深处那团冰火让他难耐不堪。不断扭动着腰身，乞求着李汶翰似的。

李汶翰见胡春杨这般，眼瞧着计划在安排之中进行，翻身把人又压回了身下。

刚刚背才着了床，胡春杨还没来得及喘口气，李汶翰就开始浅出深入。

他很有技巧，几下便把胡春杨顶的快要升天成神了，几乎是一下子，他就牢牢的找到了胡春杨的敏感点。

胡春杨迷迷糊糊睁着眼，去寻李汶翰的唇，却不偏不倚的将这个吻落在了李汶翰的眼睛上，很软，很暖。

李汶翰几乎是在下一刻就吻上了他的唇，不断轻拭着他。

如果说，上身是柔和的，那下半身可以说得上是凶残的。发了狠似的顶撞让肉体与肉体相互碰撞的声音放大。水声更是听得十分清楚，每一次的抽插，那媚肉都在百般挽留。

胡春杨腿大张着，腰被李汶翰握着，死死地抵在对方腰上，胸前的乳头红的简直不像话。

他想推手，却毫无力气，犯了好大劲才堪堪把手放在了李汶翰肩上。

李汶翰突然停了下来，看了看外面的高楼，似乎是兴致大发，揽住胡春杨下了床。

那东西没有拿出来，李汶翰每走一步，胡春杨都能感觉到那东西在体内变换着角度。

“看外面。”

胡春杨被李汶翰放下来，双脚根本没有力气支撑着他站立，只能伸手抚着那玻璃。

“不……不行，别……别人……会……看到的……啊……唔……嗯……”

一句话被李汶翰顶弄得破碎不堪。

猛地，李汶翰把物什取出来，把胡春杨转了个身，面对着自己，夹着双腿，又开始顶弄。

胡春杨背后抵着冰冷的玻璃，全身上下，重心全在与李汶翰紧密相连的地方。

“不会的，这么高。”

李汶翰托着胡春杨让他不至于下滑，安慰着现在脑海内一片空白的胡春杨。

04

李汶翰把人抱回了床上，又继续顶弄。只是这慢了很多，这速度一慢，胡春杨又开始不满足了。

“快……嗯……快……一……点……啊。”

李汶翰也不知道从哪里学来的，或许是鬼界，一些奇奇怪怪的姿势，也不管什么，就把人摁着干。

“喜欢吗？我是不是很舒服？”

胡春杨在李汶翰抽出的一瞬间就感觉到什么叫做欲求不满。可没等到他发出接下来一系列抗议，李汶翰又顶了回来。

“你还没回答我呢。”

胡春杨压根没办法去思考问题，只能出于本能意识的回答着李汶翰，“喜……喜欢。”

这话音是才刚落，李汶翰又十分欢乐的怼了进来，“这是你说的。”

胡春杨从开始就一直努力地想调整呼吸，但无奈，喘气不断加快，他越来越被动。

前端有些白色溢出，李汶翰看见了，伸手去帮胡春杨。

不断的上下撸动，加速了胡春杨的发泄。前后夹击下，胡春杨尽数交代在了李汶翰的手上面，沾了他一手。

李汶翰用手在胡春杨胸前比划着，白浊沾的到处都是。

“嗯……”

胡春杨的一声喟叹好像让李汶翰打了鸡血一般，也不只是抽插了多少下，尽数进了胡春杨的体内。

精液在李汶翰离开胡春杨的瞬间慢慢留出一部分来。

胡春杨腿间可谓是一片色情淫乱，红肿不已的穴口有些楚楚可怜。像是在乞求着李汶翰不要离开。

穴口被撑开的很大，压根还无法恢复到原样。胡春杨双腿大张着，压根没有办法合上。

“我抱你去洗洗。”

这是胡春杨记忆中最后的一丝片段。

至于次日清晨，胡春杨意外发现自己被鬼压床了，以及桌边放着的一些…冥币？

完了，我不会真的和一只鬼上了床吧？

END


End file.
